


the great papparazzi chase!

by Ninjanya06



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Nightwing (Web Series), Titans (TV 2018), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjanya06/pseuds/Ninjanya06
Summary: basically in this every year or month the reporters of the world decide upon one famous family or person to hound with questions and chase throughout the week its a deadly game for those involved and watch the slips trips and falls of all of them learn secrets that we will expose and tune in next time for the GREAT REPORTER CHASE!!!
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Dick Grayson & Kaldur'ahm & Kon-El | Conner Kent & M'gann M'orzz & Wally West, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon/Kate Kane, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Amy Rohrbach, Dick Grayson & Koriand'r & Garfield Logan & Raven & Victor Stone & Donna Troy & Wally West, Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Original Character(s), Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Wally West, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Original Character(s), Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Barbara Gordon, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Barbara Gordon & Harper Row & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 11





	the great papparazzi chase!

graysons p.o.v: "how very kind of you to show up grayson" detective rhorbach says with malice at her partner in law dick grayson who was just arriving at the office after a late night working as nightwing of course she doesnt know that his only response is a chuckle at that and ask what was so special about today then he hears it the sound he has learned to both dread and be intrigued by the sound of the beginning of the GREAT CELEBRITY CHASE!!! "oh thats what." grayson states simply thinking the only day of the year were the crime is at its lowest for a week and the only one to strike are the likes of the joker as all the rest are all to busy watching the time of the year that tortures poor celebrities and i dont see why anyone would enjoy it the most exciting it gets is when they are actually good at hiding and running and willing to do so but you know people like it so whatever should probably listen hopefully its not the Wayne's but at the same time is have the press found me yet i need to know i'd enjoy watching my family run maybe help out one of them if they ask but i should be fine right... "crap!"  
Amy’s p.o.v: to say she was surprised at his out burst was one thing but to say she was surprised was a whole nother thing and by that she means one of the least likely officers to swear and here he is yet she still knows hardly anything about him despite all he talks its like one surprise after another what could have had him yell out like that unless he’s secretly famous which is highly doubtful but yet plausible he should havenothing to worry about so wait he’s staring at something behind me what is it...


End file.
